


New Vid!  Goddammit, Supernatural

by luminosity



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-16
Updated: 2011-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:18:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminosity/pseuds/luminosity





	New Vid!  Goddammit, Supernatural

 Hey! I know it's late and stuff, but this was my premiere vid at Wincon this weekend, and I can't sit on it for ONE MORE MINUTE.  It's all about Dean. 

Thank you [](http://vagabondage.livejournal.com/profile)[ **vagabondage**](http://vagabondage.livejournal.com/)  and [](http://fan-eunice.livejournal.com/profile)[ **fan_eunice**](http://fan-eunice.livejournal.com/)  , for squeeing with me about this song. Thank you, [](http://elynross.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **elynross**](http://elynross.dreamwidth.org/) , my intrepid beta!  Thank you to the usual suspects for encouragement and squeeing, and thank you Wincon for showing it! 

Download: My site is still under construction. If you would like a high-quality download, please email me. Thank you.

Goddammit (bin this way for years)  
Music by The Headstones  


Dean contains multitudes, all of them BAD ASS.

Comments and feedback are adored!


End file.
